Mixed Identities
by Midori-Omi
Summary: Onji seeks a team to take to the tournament, and happens upon the beautiful young samurai, Shishiwakamaru. But Shishi would never look twice at an old man, would he? SuzukiShishi


The young samurai had seen the signs up around town two days previously, upon his arrival. At first, he had shrugged it off, scoffed at it- but later, when he was tipsy on sake, he had started to think it might be a good idea. After all, participating in that infamous tournament had made reputations for more pathetic demons than he himself could ever be. So here he was, dressed in his nicest clothing that was still practical, sword at his hip, entering the appointed building and waiting for his turn for an interview with whatever crazy demon was putting the team together. As he regarded the competition for a place, he sneered. He was infinitely more powerful and talented than any of them- and much better looking to boot.

The elderly demon known as Onji stood silently at the table, surveying the rabble attempting to join his team. A weary smile touched his lips, and the boy inside the costume couldn't help but feel tired. But then...a flash of blue. He looked to the right, catching sight of...a beautiful young samurai? Why would...no, he wouldn't question his fortune. Smiling to himself he sorted through the rabble, sending most home with words alone, until it was Shishi's turn.

Full of the arrogant self assurance he was known for around his home, Shishi bowed politely to the older demon, inwardly wondering what such an old man could possibly want with a team of fighters. "I am Shishiwakamaru," he informed the other as he straightened, looking at him boldly, one hand casually resting on the hilt of his sword in a familiar gesture.

"Ah, a noble name for a young warrior, a noble name indeed. Ehehehe." Letting his eyes trace the other thoughtfully he arched a brow. "And are you as good of a fighter as you are pretty?"

He bristled slightly at that, taking it for a condescending insult rather than anything else. "I'm an excellent swordsman, trained by the most skilled masters roaming the Makai."

"Good to know. You certainly are cocky enough." he remarked, studying the other. "A swordsman, I take it?" he sincerely hoped so. If the boy was as skilled as he was cocky he -could- prove to be useful for more than eye candy and fodder.

"Yes," Shishi hissed back, growing tired. Clearly the old man was senile, asking all these stupid, obvious questions. And he was starting to get disturbed by the look that kept flashing through those eyes.

He nodded slowly, glancing about. "Everyone else, return tomorrow," he said curtly. And although there was grumbling, and many sullen voices, they left, leaving Onji with Shishiwakamaru. The old man sighed, shaking his head. "Oh the trial of the ugly youth. But you, you come with me and we'll test your prowess. If you're as good a swordsman as you say there may be a sword in it for you." He had to bite his grin within the costume, once more lowering his head so he could view Shishi without being caught.

"A sword?" Suddenly, the old geezer had sparked his interest. All worried thoughts about the man checking him out were forgotten. "I'm sure I'll prove myself sufficiently skilled for your needs."

"Now it's a powerful sword, sonny, I made it myself. I'm an inventor you know. Yes, the master craftsman Onji, they call me! But if you prove capable, I'm sure you could wield the Banshee Shriek."

His expression was thoughtful, interested. "Hmmm... Banshee Shriek, you say? I like the sound of that." Shishi's fingers idly caressed the pommel of his own sword- a fine blade, but passed down through his family. Maybe it was time he got his own sword with which to make a name...

Out behind the auditorium was an impromptu training arena. He turned, pausing to watch the other with that calm, senile smile. "Well now laddy, I want you to come at me with that pretty sword of yours."

With a dubious shrug, Shishi bowed, drew his sword, held it out before him for a short moment while taking a deep breath- and then ran at Onji. If he killed him, well. It didn't really matter.

With every stab and thrust the boy made, Onji was always a step ahead of him. Feinting to the left, the right, both hands behind his back. He was fast for an old man, and clearly enjoying himself.

Shishi was growing increasingly frustrated and rather flustered. He couldn't hit the old man- which should have been easy. Finally he stopped abruptly, sheathing his sword. "I'm not playing this game any longer."

"You're quick...but am I right in saying that blade is plain steal? By plain I mean without special properties?" he asked, shrugging off his snippy attitude at failing to harm him.

"Yes," Shishi replied. "Made by a master swordsmith. As such, I wouldn't exactly call it 'plain'." His fingers danced down the hilt, almost as if protecting the sword from the nasty remarks.

"Come with me, sonny." he chortled, leading the other towards the inn where he was staying. Ignoring the odd looks they received, he led him into the nicely appointed room, and knelt, burrowing into his packs.

Shishi stood by the door, wary. He hadn't thought this guy could so easily evade him- now he didn't know what he was capable of. All he could do was hope he really was just showing him a sword... a steel one, that is.

The sword was pulled from the clutter, wrapped in purple silk. He turned about, holding it out, plainly allowing the other permission to take it and examine it.

Tentatively, he grasped the sword and unwrapped it, tossing the fabric aside. He examined it minutely, from hilt all the way down the sheath, then the blade itself, testing the balance, the edge. He examined it all with an expert eye before looking back at Onji and declaring it, "Excellent work."

He was grinning ear to ear at the other's praise, nodding eagerly. The way Shishi had wielded it, even for those few seconds...it fit him well, better than he had at first suspected. "They say a sword chooses it's wielder..." he began quietly.

"Yes... and the sword is the soul of the samurai. In that way, it is as if the soul were missing, and has only just come home," he replied absently, violet eyes focused on the play of light on the blade.

"You fit the Banshee Shriek well..." he intoned, once more letting his eyes roam the beautiful figure as Shishi looked down and away at the blade. "Hrmm...you're young yet...but you're certainly beyond simply competent..."

"Hmm? Oh? Young? Not as young as I look, I assure you," Shishi more or less lied. It was true- he was a little older than he looked. But only a little.

"Either way. Welcome to the team, Shishiwakamaru. My name is Onji and I'm the leader of Team UraOtogi." he grinned, clapping his hands with pleasure.

"Is there anyone else on the team yet?" Shishi asked, finally sheathing the sword, but hanging onto it, one eyebrow raised archly.

"Yes, a blonde named Kuromomotaro. Don't like him much but he's useful enough. Just between you and me his chewing habits are disgusting!" he whispered as if in a conspiratorial tone.

"Lovely," was the sardonic reply. "And might I inquire what your goals are for this team, and this tournament?"

"Fame and fortune of course! A name for myself and glory for my teammates. That and to beat the creeps on team Toguro." he shuddered. "Bunch of creepy whippersnappers."

"Riiight," Shishi nodded, frowning faintly. He would very much like to win as well, but working together for a long time with this old geezer might quickly prove very, very irritating. Yet, he had nothing better to do, no better options for making his reputation.

Onji waved a hand as if dismissing the other. "We're leaving tomorrow morning, if you're coming with me and the poison fruit boy." he inclined his head to the sword. "Work with the team and you have that, and a chance at fame and glory."

"For this sword, and fame and glory, I'll work with you," Shishi swore, bowing to Onji once more, clutching the weapon in his hands. He could stand it, for just a little while...

Six months gone in the blink of an eye. All of the team was now headed for the Ankoku Bujutsukai, and traveling had gone relatively easy. Most of the members of Team UraOtogi kept to themselves when Onji wasn't forcing them to train. No one liked training with him, with his tricks of evasion and the way he beat them. But all seemed to appreciate their gifts in some way or another. Onji paused, searching for Shishi -they would soon be on the move once more- and frowned as he saw him talking with a buxom young cat demon.

Shishi was in fine form, laughing and tossing his hair as the girl flirted, flaunting her chest at him. It was a fine chest- one he had appreciated the night before, and may even bother to appreciate that night as well. When he had a break from training, he would usually head into town to flirt, as much to get away from Onji as anything else. Sometimes, the old man really creeped him out.

From the shadows, he watched, scowling. To the man inside the costume it was a horrible moment. Caught in jealousy that he shouldn't feel. After all, he was simply that creepy old man that directed the team. A few moments more were taken before he stepped out, looking as if he had been searching for him. "Ah! Young Shishiwaka! We are leaving soon!"

Shishi winced inwardly, though his face showed little sign of it. "Very well, Onji..." Bidding a fond farewell to the disappointed girl, he approached the old man. "I'm ready to leave when you and the others are."

"They're already packed. Sorry young lady, more important things than a tumble are afoot!" and he walked away, clicking once for Shishi to follow, gloating inwardly at the girl's livid expression. "I have another gift for you, Shishiwaka, to use when we reach Hanging Neck Island..." he said to placate that sullen anger.

"Oh, really?" he asked, mind only somewhat on Onji. He glanced back over his shoulder at the girl, who was looking forlornly after him, and somehow glaring at Onji at the same time. Sometimes, he could almost swear the old man was bitter- probably because he couldn't get laid himself.

He was silent the way back, and soon they were all off once more. Onji walking silently forward, the rest of the team trailing behind. They always kept a rather hurried pace, and were sometimes rewarded with hotel rooms in the evening, if Onji was pleased with the day's happenings.

Shishi had fallen into a sulk. Rather than spending the night with a buxom young woman, he would likely have to share a room with Onji- as the other seemed to insist on the two of them always being roommates. He had long ago abandoned his practice of sleeping naked, feeling a bit too... uncomfortable about it with the old man around.

Onji always got separate beds when he could, but.. keeping the blue haired samurai close was something of a guilty pleasure. He was so beautiful, and to the man within the costume that was almost as good as being able to display his own beauty. But still...the costume needed repairs...so he would have to shed it soon, for a night at least...perhaps...at the next rest stop...they would stay a few days...it would be easy for Onji to disappear...he did that often enough.

Once in the room, Shishi sighed and stretched, trying not to let his displeasure towards sharing a room with Onji show on his face. He swore the other watched him sleep or something... Shaking off his uneasiness, he deftly tossed his shirt aside and threw himself on the bed, exhausted from that days training and the walk that had gotten them there.

Onji set his gear down and moved to sit at the table across from Shishi's bed. The young samurai had his back to him, and so he felt it safe to watch him. Moss green eyes caressed the lithe form from behind the lenses he had to wear. Staring down at his hands, once more he cursed the costume. But it worked well in serving its purpose...

Shishi tried to sleep, but was finding it difficult. He had really been looking forward to his plans that night... maybe, if Onji decided to do one of his vanishing acts he could slip out, find a girl...

Onji did indeed get up when he thought the other asleep. He crossed the room, lifting the rather odd leather satchel he always carried close at hand and began to cross the room to leave. It was now or never.

Once he decided it had been long enough, Shishi got out of bed, dressed, brushed out his hair- assumed his demon form that none of his teammates knew about, and flew out the window. When he was somewhat away, he returned to his more attractive form and strutted into town- hoping to find someone quickly and get back before Onji returned.

Suzuki stretched, feeling free and happy to be rid of the hated geriatric costume. His costume stashed in a safe location, he was quick to head into town, glad to feel beautiful and... turn heads again! And then...a flash of blue. Smirking, he watched Shishi as he treaded into town.

Slipping into the nearest bar, he took a seat at a table in the back, intending to survey the offerings before picking one he liked. Hopefully she would live nearby, so they could be done rather quickly and efficiently.

Suzuki slipped inside, closing his eyes with a true smile as he felt the eyes of many as he stepped in. Yes, he was beautiful, he knew it! Moving towards the bar, he looked about the room before deliberately letting his eyes make contact with Shishi's.

Shishi raised an eyebrow as a beautiful blonde man entered. Well... he had been planning on bedding a woman, but every now and then he enjoyed sharing his nights with a good looking man- and this one certainly qualified. He gestured at an empty seat at his table.

Nodding his head, the blonde gracefully slid past the rest of the rabble until he came to stand at Shishi's side. "Hello there!" he offered warmly, sliding into the chair.

"Hello," Shishi replied, voice silky. His eyes tracked up and down the others body approvingly, letting Suzuki see exactly what he had in mind.

He leaned forward, offering Shishi a dazzling smile. "Hello yourself pretty one. What's your name?"

"I am Shishiwakamaru. And yourself?" he asked, pleased with how this seemed to be going. Pretty wasn't exactly the word he preferred to describe himself, but...

"I'm known as the beautiful Suzuki, lovely Shishiwakamaru..." he purred, leaning closer, setting his head in his hands and resting his elbows on the table. Oh...the prospect was good indeed.

"Look," Shishi said, leaning towards Suzuki in turn, "I know this is perhaps a bit preemptive, but I don't have much time tonight. Would you be interested in... going somewhere?"

"Going somewhere?" he seemed to think it over, mulling it in his mind before nodding slowly. "I think...that could be arranged..." he replied coyly.

"Do you have somewhere we might... slip away to?" he asked, a faint predatory grin snaking across his face.

"Well, I've been staying in the forest training really...but my camp is secluded..." he said, pretending to sound hesitant. Suzuki even went so far as to tug his lower lip between his teeth, watching Shishiwakamaru.

"That would... work..." Shishi nodded, pleased. Better than he had expected- the forest was closer to where he was staying so he would have to take less time to get back. His hand reached out and gently stroked the back of Suzuki's. "Shall we?"

"I think we shall..." he remarked, standing and leading Shishi from the tavern a few scant seconds later. Down the dusty road and into the calm, quiet woods towards the camp he had erected so hastily when they had first entered the town.

Shishi followed quietly, eager. It had been some time since he'd had a man... it was about time. Once Suzuki stopped, he wasted no time on coming forward and slipping his hands around the blonde's waist, before trailing one downwards.

Kicking that leather satchel out of the way he managed to slide his arms about the other's shoulders. Lips met Shishi's softly, even as his hands were moving to the front of that haori insistently.

He yanked at Suzuki's shirt roughly, wanting to get his hands all over him. He kissed him back, softly at first, and then fiercely, passionately.

A soft moan escaped those lips, and Suzuki was near frantic to help the other in stripping him of clothing. Soon both were nude, and Suzuki was pulling Shishi to him, nipping at his lips in alternate plays of light and harsh, hands roaming down the flat bell to those hips, holding him in place.

Shishi was very pleased with his lovers enthusiasm, arms around the others back, pulling him close as he responded to those kisses. Maybe... he would have time to linger a little while...

Slowly Suzuki sank to his knees, nipping and kissing his way down his new lover's stomach, hands drifting to grasp his hips. Gazing back up at him for a moment, he made his goal quite clear. He would keep Shishi hear as long as he could...

Shishi moaned low in his throat, eyes closing in anticipation. Yes, he liked this one. He liked him a lot. His hands snaked down, gently twining the fingers of one into the blonde hair, the other grasping a nearby sapling for support.

And Suzuki's eyes lowered, set to the pleasurable task before him. He held those hips still in a near bruising embrace and didn't look up until his goal was quite happily achieved, and he was licking his lips and pressing himself to the pale form.

Tattered shreds of leaves slipped from his fingers as he released his grip on the tree, on Suzuki's hair- and just reached out to hold him tightly against his suddenly weak body.

"Shishi..." he murmured softly, sinking to the ground and rolling onto his back to pull Shishi atop him, holding him comfortably there. The other looked so pleased, and he couldn't help but smile as one secret fantasy had already come to life.

"Mmmm... I like you..." Shishi confessed, a smirk dancing across his lips. Now that he was on top of Suzuki, it was easy for him to slide slowly down his body to reenact Suzuki's earlier performance on him- as he wanted the other to know exactly how nice it had been.

"Ahh...and I...like you..." he managed to reply, rather hoarsely, his hands slipping down to thread through those long blue locks. Oh yes...that repeat of his offering was very appreciated.

When he was finished, he crawled back up Suzuki's body, kissing him deeply. There was something about this guy... He didn't want to think of going back to his team, not yet...

Arms slid about Shishi and locke dinto palce there as he returned that kiss happily. It was a powerful moment for him, heady with the elixer of success and a recognized dream, and he didn't want to let go of the other. Not at all

Pulling away slightly, Shishi grinned down at him. "So, when do we move on to the main event?" he asked, voice sultry. Clearly, he had only been momentarily sated.

"Right...now..." he promised huskily as he began to slowly kiss over Shishi's throat once more, gently pushing the boy onto his back, then pausing, as if considering something. Then he shook his head, nipping at his collarbone once more.

"What?" Shishi asked, sensing that pause. His brow furrowed in bemused curiosity as his hands explored Suzuki's chest.

"I'd rather see your face...that's all..." he said gently as he pressed closer, one hand gently sliding Shishi's leg up, pressing his knee to his chest, nearly purring with that quiet confidence.

Strangely, for once, he was willing to let someone else take the lead. It would be a new experience for him- and somehow, with Suzuki, he didn't mind. "Now don't get romantic on me," he teased.

"Romance...no..." he shook his head even as he smiled. Nipping at the boy's knee as he pushed the other leg up, he couldn't help but let a soft purr of appreciation leave his lips.

"Good. I've no use for it," he murmured, voice soft and thick with lust. He could risk Onji's wrath, coming home late from this...

Oh, and Suzuki planned to keep his long as possible. "So beautiful..." he murmured hoarsely, and there were no more words as they lost voice and merely reveled in one another. It wasn't until finished, when they lay on that pallet staring upwards that he would chuckle, nuzzling Shishi's forehead gently.

Shishi sighed contentedly, kissing his bare shoulder. "Mmm.. that was exactly what I needed," he confessed with a wry chuckle.

"Oh...believe me, me too..." he replied with a softly wistful lilt to his voice as he tugged Shishi closer. "Me too..."

How he wanted to stay and sleep there... but Onji's little chuckle crept in and he sighed, pulling away reluctantly. "I need to go," he confessed, looking disappointed.

He pouted lightly but nodded, pressing one last kiss to Shishi's forehead. "Alright then...maybe I'll see ya around sometime...I'm heading out to.. err...meet up with my team."

"Team?" Shishi asked, as he grabbed his clothing. "How ironic- it's my own team that I need to get back to."

"So you're headed for the Ankoku Bujutsukai too?" he feigned a huge grin. "Perhaps I'll see you there then!"

"Perhaps," Shishi agreed, though his expression was a mix of eagerness and trepidation. He didn't really want to face this beautiful lover in such a context.

"Ah, who knows, ne?" he smiled to him as he slipped his pants back on and moved to walk him from the glen like a polite escort rather than a one time lover.

At the edge, Shishi slid his arms around his waist, giving him one last kiss. "Thank you for tonight, and good luck at the tournament."

"Thank you for tonight, beautiful...we'll see each other again soon, I think. Weird feeling." he half promised, tapping his nose in a mysterious fashion. That last kiss was shared and he smiled, letting Shishi go. "Take care then."

Shishi nodded, his expression somewhat doubtful, as he disengaged and began back to the inn. On the way, he kept casting looks back over his shoulder at the tall blonde, wishing he could have stayed longer.

Suzuki watched the blue haired boy until he disappeared from sight. Moments after he returend to his pallet and lay down, closing his eyes and smiling as he let Shishi's scent take over. It was all around him, mingling with his own from that pallet and he was determined to enjoy it in sleep.

Reaching the inn, he was both pleased and disgruntled to see Onji still out. At least he wouldn't be caught... He took a quick shower, knowing he would be caught for sure if he didn't, and then slid into bed without dressing again. For that night, he didn't care if Onji came in and gave him one of those creepy looks.

But Onji did not return that night, and in the morning only a cursory would have appeared at the foot of the bed with the day's instructions. Shishi was put in charge of the team while Onji conducted business.

Now he was very, very irritated. He could have stayed the night out anyway! His foul temper was immediately clear to his teammates, who all knew that no matter how cocky they were, Shishi could take them down, and so they just accepted his orders- to train and leave him the hell alone- wordlessly. Shishi's sulk lasted until he cleared a space in the room he was sharing with Onji and began to practice his katas. The familiar motions did much to soothe his mind, and for a moment the image of those green eyes was gone.

By nightfall, another note would have appeared from a young serving boy at the inn. He bit his lip as he handed the note to Shishi, with the instructions that he would meet them on the trail the next afternoon, they were to practice in the morning before going to meet him but otherwise rest up.

He was free that night then? Shishi was gleeful at the news, passed it on to the others, and was quickly out the window again. Inwardly he debated if he could go to the camp site, or town... and opted for the camp site where he could stay all night. It never occured to him that Suzuki would turn him away.

Suzuki sat atop a rock, letting the glow of the fire illuminate his work. The hideous mask was hidden beneath a bush for the moment as he set to sewing and repairing the clothing. Now and then he would reach into that satchel for some odd ointment to rub into the orange clothing, scowling lightly. Then, holding the needle between his lips he smirked in approval.

He was still there. Shishi hadn't realized how nervous about it he was until he saw the glow of the fire. He approached and stopped just outside the ring of light cast by the dancing flames. "Suzuki?"

The blonde jumped a mile, turning bewildered green eyes upwards...but then grinning in pleasure. The hideous clothing was pushed aside into the bushes where it couldn't be seen as he arched a brow. "Why hello there!"

"I hope you don't mind, but I apparently have another evening free, and wanted to see if you were still around." Shishi shrugged, suddenly feeling somewhat sheepish, totally unlike him.

"Ah...not at all." he seemed surprised but genuinely pleased by the pleasurable turn of events. Suzuki hadn't dared think that Shishi would return of his own volition-seek him out even!

Moving closer, Shishi's expression took on a hint of open lust, making it clear that he wasn't just there for a friendly visit. "I can stay all night, if you want me to..."

Suzuki's eyes seemed to film over with a lustful haze immediately as he listened to that sensual invitation. "Beautifull...I'd be quite delighted to have you stay the night..." he replied with a chuckle, opening his arms to the samurai.

Shishi went to him quite contentedly, leaning up for a kiss even as his arms snaked around Suzuki's waist, clutching him tightly. Sometimes he would revisit one of his flings, if there was no one else in town. But with Suzuki... he hadn't even looked anywhere else.

The blonde had been studying his lover for months now, and had seen how he acted with girls he had a one night stand with. He could safely say he'd never seen Shishi seek one out again before going to anyone else...and he knew for a fact that Shishi hadn't had time to go anywhere but immediately to him. Nuzzling Shishi's neck he found his hands working at the haori insistently.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon," Shishi informed him, working at the waist of Suzuki's pants, slipping them down. "I don't know when I'll see you again after that."

"I think we'll see each other yet, beautiful..." he murmured, arching his hips to assist the other in removing those pesky trousers. Nimbly, his hands divested the other of his clothing, far too eager to wait when that addicting flesh was so close.

As Shishi pressed himself against Suzuki, he was suddenly, irrationally grateful to that vile Onji for taking himself off. He was determined to enjoy Suzuki's company till dawn.

Suzuki took a deep breath, hating the way the air smelled now that he had resurrected Onji. They were back on the trail, having met up only a little before, and he was in calm enough outwardly...though inwardly he was angry and well...rather depressed. After two amazing nights, to now go back to the hated Onji...whether it served it's purpose or not it was becoming maddening! Still, time passed, and he and Shishi managed to even get into a lively debate about various swordsman, not in their normal quiet solitudes.

Shishi was snippy and constantly looking around to see if any other team was going their way- hoping to at least catch a glimpse of Suzuki, even if he couldn't touch him. He had hoped, that afternoon, that there would be another letter postponing their leaving, but no such luck. At first he had maintained a stoic silence that had morphed to a sullen one... until Onji engaged him in a discussion about swordsman. Alas, even his disappointment couldn't prevent his participation in a discussion of his favorite topic.

"That's all I'm saying at least, pretty. He may have been a good fighter, but swords were obviously not his forte!" he chortled, seemingly forgetting the slipup in lieu of the comfortable debate.

Shishi paused and raised an eyebrow, his eyes flashing momentary disgust at the pet term. But he let it slide... Onji was probably just not thinking. "Broad swords were not his forte," Shishi corrected. "But he hailed from my region of Makai and was well known there with a katana. It was just the path he chose in his life that forced him to use a weapon he wasn't as well suited for."

"Aye, well I can see that, I can see that. He wielded the katana well enough, but one should try to use at least two different weapons, or at least try to learn them. That way if backed into a corner, you have something to rely on! Unlike the one I mentioned earlier. You recall? The poor lad who ended up at the bottom of the lake." he cringed inwardly at the slipup, but Shishi seemed to make no mention so he ignored it as well.

"If one is a true master with a weapon, one will never have need of another," he replied, standing up to his full height and talking down his nose at Onji, the pride of being an excellent swordsman from a line of swordsman very evident in his stance and opinion.

"Doesn't matter. What if you're facing an opponent who's better than you? And they knock your revered katana from your hand? What then?" he seemed to slip into thought, stretching. "I have a gift for you when we reached Hanging Neck Island...but don't let the others know."

"I know, I know, I'm the favorite," he joked, though his pride was bristling at the comment. Rationally, he knew Onji had a point. But he would never admit it.

"Of course you are. You're the smart one." Onji guffawed, dropping back a little for the rest of the team to move forward. "The rest of them, they're all fodder to me. You're the only one besides me worth anything here."

"Oh really? And how do I know I'm not fodder as well?" Now that he thought of it, he was suddenly worried by the thought.

"Do I treat you like it?" He replied with a roll of his eyes, hands behind his back. He did have a point there. Besides the constant aggravations, he did put worth in the blue haired samurai. "In fact...I was going to appoint you the leader of the team...so to speak...if you so wish?" he smirked knowingly.

"Leader of the team?" Shishi echoed, looking surprised. "But you're the team leader... You've got a plan, don't you?"

"Of course. But it should give you some excellent leadership training and give me a chance to relax back and watch what happens. You should know by now that you and I will be the quickest to get written off, now why would that be, hmmm?"

"Because I'm young and pretty and you're an old geezer," he replied promptly with a haughty smirk. "Whereas most of the others are large and bulky, as most of the fighters will be."

"Precisely, my beautiful young friend!" he wheezed, laughing. "You're young and pretty, and admirably cocky. Most will immediately think you a lesser threat for it. And me...well I won't be fighting for a while but I'll hold my own juuust fine."

"So I've learned," Shishi replied sardonically, his eyes tracking from that wrinkled old face to the town they were just now approaching "Are we stopping for the night?"

"Yes, but we're pushing off early tomorrow. Almost there you know. Gotta be in tip top shape for the fighting!" he rambled as he sped up. He had to get away from the beauty before he did something reckless.

"Right," Shishi agreed, picking up his own pace as well. The prospect of the tournament- which by now he was certain they would win- did a fair bit to cheer him at the loss of his lover.

Once more they went through their evening meal in the tavern. Simple, hardy fare to keep their strength up, and then soon after the evening training regiment they turned in to their rooms.

Once in the room, Shishi tossed his shirt aside and took his hair out of the traditional ponytail he always wore. Grabbing up a clean pair of pants, he headed out to take a bath- something he insisted on daily if possible, unlike the majority of the team. When he returned, he was clad as before, with his wet hair hanging around his shoulders.

Onji sat poring through a book at the table once more, barely even acknowledging that Shishi had returned. He appeared tired, studying the pages of whatever he was reading intently. When Shishi moved to the beds though one hand shot out and shut of the light so that the other could rest.

"You don't need to turn out the lights," he informed him, creeping up behind him in the room lit only by light from outside. He leaned down, trying to squint at whatever it was Onji was reading. A few drops trickled from his hair to land on the others shoulder.

It appeared to be a book on swords, and magical properties of them. Or at least the section he read over was filled with that. "You looked tired, I thought I would just let you rest."

"I'm not tired," Shishi assured him, thinking to himself, _I'm sullen and sexually frustrated instead._ "Were you planning some modifications to the Banshee Shriek?" He leaned down more until his face was even with Onji's, his cheek almost touching the others.

Onji closed his eyes, merely nodding quickly for a few moments. "Not yet mind you...it will serve well through the tournament...but with time I may craft something else, stronger!" he rasped, snapping the book closed.

"Are you okay?" Shishi asked, sensing the hurried tone and the roughness with which the book was handled. "Getting a bit nervous about the tournament?"

"Not so much that, young Shishiwaka" standing, putting distance between them, he perched against the window in a far more youthful posture than most would think him possible. "I am more worried that our fodder will misuse their weapons. Especially the fat fisherman."

Shishi smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Yes, that is always likely. And he's not even the stupidest in our little gang." His eyes darkened for a moment and he stepped closer to Onji, so close the smell of his shampoo was easily discerned. "You swear to me that I'm not just fodder for your little schemes as well?"

"Of course not!" he growled, perhaps a bit too defensive of the fact that he wouldn't see the other hurt. "You're going to end up making a name for yourself, and this will be the foothold!"

"Then promise me I wasn't originally going to be fodder! Tell me that wasn't the plan- to fill an entire team with it and take the victory yourself!"

"You were never fodder Shishi!" he replied angrily, voice perhaps changing a fraction before he coughed, rubbing at his chest, to make a sickness out of it. "You aren't, samurai," he said quietly.

Stepping back, he regarded him warily, dubiously, before sighing. "Fine. I believe you." He turned his back, but didn't return to his bed. From where he was standing, it just looked so... empty.

Onji stared out the window once more, hands folded behind his back. He was quiet, seemingly deep in thought. "You should rest, young Shishiwaka. We'll be approaching the Boat to the island tomorrow."

"Yes," Shishi agreed softly, following his instructions and slipping into his bed, pulling the blankets up loosely over his body. He closed his eyes and started dozing, more tired than he had realized.

Onji returned to his chair, sighing thoughtfully as he looked at the book, then out the window once more. Seconds dragged into moments and time lengthened and stretched until he figured the other asleep. Silently he stood at his side a moment, smoothing his hair from his brow. "Of course you aren't fodder, pretty," he murmured, softly before turning and moving back towards his book.

Shishi was only half asleep, trying to sleep... when he felt that soft touch and heard those words. He didn't sit up or openly react beyond a slight recoiling from where Onji had been standing, and a faint disgusted frown crossed his face for just a moment.

Slipping into his own bed a short time later, Onji slept fitfully until the next morning. The moment the sun's streaming sunbeams landed on hi though his eyes flew open and he was up with a leap, ready to start the day and throw himself into his team.

Shishi was face down in his pillow, one arm dangling off the bed and his tangled hair a mess around him- still sound asleep.

Probably for the best. Onji slipped from the room quietly to wash as...well as best he could given the outfit, returning some time later with damp hair and fresh clothing. "Shishiwaka! Wake up, we've got to get going. I'll rouse the others while you wake your ass up!"

"Shut up," he mumbled, voice muffled in the pillow, given that he hadn't moved since Onji had left the room. Weakly he groped about for a spare pillow and threw it pathetically, and poorly, in the general direction of the older demon- without looking up.

He caught the pillow easily and marched over to the boy sleeping on the bed still. Whapping him with the pillow, he used his hidden strength and upended the mattress, gently sliding Shishi to the floor.

Shishi yelped as he was dumped unceremoniously on the floor, his loose pants slipping down low over his hips in the process. Laying there, he glared furiously up at Onji. "Ass."

"That's what you get, Shishiwaka. Now pull your pants up and get dressed. We're boarding the ferry today and we'll be at the island soon. So get up while I go wake up the rabble in the next room, if your squawking hasn't already." and he slipped out of the room before the other could say more.

Muttering under his breath, Shishi got dressed and set about brushing out the tangles in his hair- of which there were a fair number that morning, given that he had been tossing and turning all night, haunted by those damned green eyes.

Onji returned a short time later and began to pack his gear silently. Soon after he was glancing to Shishi, watching him brush his hair out for a moment in silent admiration. But before Shishi could fully catch onto it, he was looking away. "Get your gear then Shishiwaka. We've only a short jaunt until we are there."

Pulling his hair back, Shishi put away his brush and hefted his bag. "I'm ready to go," he assured Onji. Yes... ready to go and prepare to make his fortune!

The Team met up, and after a quick breakfast they were hurrying with others towards the docks. Once on the ferry Onji allowed them all a chance to mingle and relax, preferring to move to the railing and peer out silently, hands folded behind his back.

Shishi found no one of interest on the ship quickly enough, and when his eyes alighted on Onji he made his way through the crowd to stand beside him, leaning forward against the railing, the wind blowing his long hair.

"Eh?" he gazed at the other from the corner of his eye, one bushy gray brow arching upwards. "What brings you here, Shishiwaka? A pretty like you should be mingling with the other not so pretties to give them something to feel despair for!"

"You keep calling me pretty. Stop it," he hissed, glaring at him briefly before his expression evened out again. "You said you were planning another sword. Since there is no one of interest here, I decided to come and let you tell me about it."

"I am thinking of perhaps a more elemental weapon this time. Something that will use a little of the wielder's energy to help them wield an element with it. For instance someone might use it and attain a blade that burns with fire, another one that freezes as it strikes, and so on," he explained, gazing out at the water, then to the side as the island slowly came into view.

"But how would the element wielded be determined? Would it vary from demon to demon, like the Banshee Shriek?" Shishi was fully engaged in the conversation now, turning to face Onji directly.

"I think so. It would be easiest to work with that, make it able to change from person to person. Eh, what do you think?" he asked, gazing at the other with a faint sort of smile, glad to be talking with the beautiful young samurai.

"I think I want to be the first to try it!" was the surprisingly enthusiastic reply. "I only wonder what element my energy would summon in the blade."

"Depends. You're spirit is fiery even if you appear calm. You could summon a water or perhaps fire..." he remarked absently. "Imbuing it will be the hard part, I think..." he remarked after a moment, stretching.

"When will you have time to work on it?" Shishi asked, reaching out and placing a hand on Onji's shoulder, truly excited about the idea and eager to try it as soon as possible.

"I'll start first thing after the tournament, and you'll be the first to test it, sound fair? You're the best swordsman I've met in a while and the Banshee Shriek really took to you as it is.. you've got a way with the words and I have a way of making them, Fair trade."

"Yes," Shishi agreed, grinning from ear to ear- one of the few times his true age became apparent in his demeanor. "And there's the island."

"Ah! And soon we'll be ensconced within comfort! Ah, it will do my old bones some good." he chuckled, thoroughly enjoying Shishi's good humor, and bright smile. It was a beautiful sight indeed to the demon, both within and without the mask.

Clapping Onji on the shoulder, he watched the island growing closer. "Finally, a place we'll be staying for a prolonged period. It will be nice."

"It will indeed, young one. I've done far too much traveling this lifetime. But we're sure to do grandly and this time and defeat the creeps on Team Toguro!"

"Mmmhmm," Shishi agreed, giving Onji another encouraging smile. "If you say we'll win, I believe we'll win. How could we not, with your genius?" Other demons were crowding around to watch the approach as well, and Shishi found himself craning his neck, looking for any demon with blonde hair... he saw a few, but none were Suzuki, and his face fell.

Onji took in the disheartened look and frowned lightly. "What's wrong Shishiwaka? We're here, ready to achieve glory! And you look so disheartened!" he didn't dare think or hope it was because of himself...

His attention jerked back to Onji and he shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering if someone was here... a friend of mine. But apparently he isn't."

"Oh? A Friend here? Well, I hope you find them...and don't have to fight them. Terrible thing that would be, hm? Well, we're docking in a few moments, let's collect the riff raff and see about our rooms."

"Yes, that would be terrible," he echoed, a deep frown etching onto his face, even as he followed Onji to find the rest of their team. He only hoped he wouldn't have to fight Suzuki.

The team gathered and followed the rest of the groups from the ferry and across the island. There they separated, some moving into the forests while the rest made the trek to the hotel to get settled into their rooms where they could rest in peace for a time.

Flinging himself bodily down on his bed, Shishi proceeded to both sulk at not seeing Suzuki, and worry that he might have to fight him- or almost as bad, watch him die by someone else's hand.

Onji was aware that his young friend's mood had changed drastically, and merely shook his head lightly and sipped his coffee. The others had left to wander about and would likely return drunk in the evening, but he didn't care. They were here, all would be well.

His restlessness the night before coupled with the softness of the bed itself sent Shishi into sleep, before he had even realized he was falling asleep. While dreaming, he felt as if Suzuki were closer than he even realized...

Onji looked up, smiling softly for a moment as he watched the other sleeping. He slept so peacefully, that the other couldn't help but move closer, intent on merely covering him with a blanket, as the temperature was growing a little cooler.

When he felt that gentle touch of the blanket draping over him, he shifted with a smile on his face, and murmured softly, "Suzuki..."

His breath caught, and against his will he let the words escape his lips. "Beautiful..." Shishi seemed to smile a little more and the other...he couldn't help himself, and he was pressing his lips gently to the sleeping form. Shishi...missed him...was looking for him. But then his eyes flew open realizing he was still in the cursed Onji costume!

Shishi's eyes also flew open at that gentle kiss, almost expecting to see Suzuki... but certainly not expecting Onji of all people! And he was kissing him! Crying out, he sprang up and away with a speed and gesture more reminiscent of a cat than a demon. Wiping his mouth, he pointed accusingly at Onji. "What the HELL are you doing?"

"Aiyeeeeee!" And Onji too looked thoroughly disturbed and sick, flinging himself away from the bed and towards the other room. So awkward! Onji couldn't deal with it, not with his normal decorum.

Shishi's complexion was nothing if not slightly green. "I knew you were a filthy pervert!" he accused, glaring furiously, breathing fast.

A door slammed and Onji had locked himself in his own room. Moaning softly, he sank to the ground, rubbing at his withered face in hatred. Oh gods how could he have slipped up like that? Now Shishi would mistrust him...

"I feel dirty," Shishi muttered to himself, rubbing at his arms desperately. Standing, he grabbed some spare clothing and hurried to take a scalding hot bath.

With a growl of rage and frustration, Onji threw himself onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow, allowing a gesture of his true youth to shine through. Then, closing his eyes he allowed a restless sleep to overtake him. Anything was better than dealing with what he had let slip. For the moment at least.

Over the next several days, Shishi avoided Onji like the plague, though he acted as if nothing were wrong when they had to be around each other for a fight- all of which they easily won. Then they reached the semifinals, where Shishi anticipated another easy victory- and was rudely shocked by the ferocity and skill of Genkai- who quickly had him knocked out on the ground.

Onji was enraged to see his young.. well...what could he truly call Shishi now? He was angered nevertheless to see Shishi unconscious, and as it was his turn he stepped forward to fight as well. Once more though, anger gave way to cockiness as his costume was divested, and he too was knocked unconscious by the pink haired geriatric.

Shishi came too not too long after being knocked out, and found himself in the infirmary- and in the next bed over was a head of blonde hair he recognized. It didn't take long to find out that it was, in fact, Suzuki- and that Suzuki had been disguising himself as an old man for the duration of the tournament. Getting out of his bed, he settled himself on the edge of Suzuki's, waiting for him to wake up.

Suzuki was bandaged from the chin up, with only tufts of that glorious blonde hair peeping through. He did not awaken for some time, but when he did, it was with a soft groan. Slowly he sat up, swinging his gaze downwards. "Where...where am I...?"

"The infirmary," was the tart reply. Shishi may have waited for him to wake up, may have missed him and wanted to see him, but after that deception he was not very happy.

The blonde stiffened then, slowly letting those half covered eyes rise to take in Shishi's. By the expression...and the fact that he was not wearing the costume... "So you know..." he whispered..."

"Yes, I know. I may have been unconscious through your, incredibly short, may I add, fight- I have easily obtained all the information. You son of a bitch."

"I deserve that...yeah I deserve that and more..." he admitted, too crushed from their defeat to fight with the angered samurai. With a soft groan he lay back so he would not have to stare into those eyes.

"You could have told me," he hissed, more angry at the facade than he even was at their loss. "I wanted to see you... and you never told me that you were there all along."

"I couldn't...risk having the other's find out...not that it's a good excuse.. but hell...I'm paying for it now." He let his eyes close, slipping one hand off the bed. "I'm sorry..." another sigh, and it seemed as if he had fallen asleep before he spoke again. "So you will be leaving...?"

Some of his anger dissipated at that pathetic question. "Do you really want me to?" he inquired, reaching out and lightly, just barely, traced his fingers along Suzuki's hand.

"No..." he said with a shuddering voice, his hand weakly grabbing for the other. He turned his head to look at Shishi, shaking his head. "I don't. At all...but I won't stop you...if you do."

"Why don't you want me to go?" he persisted, but didn't pull his hand away. His eyes focused intently on Suzuki's battered face, waiting.

"I don't... I like you a lot. Hell, I've had a crush on you for months now..." he said softly, the words quieter now; as if it were growing a little more painful to talk.

Shishi cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, face bland and expressionless. "Well... I'll think about it. At any rate," he stood up, looking down at Suzuki, "I'm going back to our rooms. I could really use some sleep. When you get out... I might be there. Or maybe not."

He nodded, sighing softly as he curled up on the hard medical bed. "I will...er.. hopefully see you then..." the blonde said softly, tiredly. Already his eyes felt heavy, and his face was aching horribly.

"Perhaps," Shishi murmured, glancing back once before slipping out of the room.

Finally he was discharged from the medical unit, and slowly he ambled towards the hotel. The door was thrown open after some struggling, and he looked around, surprised by the calm of the room. No fighting...oh yes...they were dead except for Shishi...

Shishi himself was on the bed, and he wasn't alone. His nose was buried in the belly of his companion, who was sprawled gracelessly across his lap- mewing and batting at his bangs.

He smiled faintly, staring at the rather adorable scene before him. The door closed softly behind him as he leaned against the wall, arms gently crossing over his chest.

A soft sound of surprise escaped Shishi, who released the kitten and looked up. The kitten flounced off across the bed to attack the pillow. "Suzuki... out so soon?"

"Yeah...they said I was safe to go home...and they needed the bed space apparently," he shrugged, strolling forward slowly. "So...now I'm here...and...you're still here..."

"I got...distracted," he said lamely, gesturing to the ball of fluff that promptly attacked his hand.

Suzuki found himself chuckling softly as he took in the kitten's antics. Gingerly he sat down at the corner of the bed, just watching the two before him.

"Some idiot demons had brought him as a 'mid tournament snack'. I didn't take kindly to it and demanded they hand the kitten over to me. They recognized me and ran, screaming. It was easily dealt with."

"He have a name yet?" he asked, reaching out tentatively, as if to pet the kitten, then stopping and setting the hand down, bracing himself on it. He loved kittens, but wouldn't overstep his bounds around the samurai at the moment.

"No," Shishi replied with a shrug, watching the fuzzy monster leap off the bed to sniff around the room. His eyes tracked up to Suzuki's face. "Looks like you're healing."

"Yeah...still bruises...but we always do tend to regenerate pretty quickly...I'll be fine..." Suzuki chuckled, stroking his face. But worry flashed in those eyes, a natural worry that he would no longer be beautiful! Perish the thought, it has his face paling in worry.

Shishi raised an eyebrow. "So, you're vain then, are you? I wouldn't have guessed, considering how ugly you usually looked."

Ouch, those words hurt. The blonde winced then, nodding slowly and sliding his gaze down to the comforter he sat on. Well, Shishi was in his right...after all he knew Onji more than the real him...

"Why didn't you tell -me-?" Shishi asked then. "You say I wasn't fodder, you had me as nominal leader- but you couldn't tell me that? After what happened between us?"

"I wanted to, Shishi. From the moment I saw you in that town hall in that backwoods town! But I couldn't reveal my costume just yet...and by then I wasn't sure how much it would hold up if I discarded it too often..."

"Who said anything about discarding it? You could have just told me!" Shishi's pupils were narrowing to slits, showing he was much angrier on the inside than his tone was implying.

"Figured you wouldn't believe me at first...and then after that first night...' he smiled at the memory. "I knew you would be angry and hurt...I was going to have Onji die...and emerge in secret...or...I don't know! Something like that!"

"You fool," he spat, horns starting to sprout. "I do not appreciate being lied to like that! Not by you, not by anyone!"

The Clown didn't attempt to defend himself, merely nodding slowly. "No one likes being lied to. And hell if I didn't hurt for it too, if you can believe that! Didn't you know how err...well...I wasn't always able to control myself..."

A low growl emerged from Shishi's throat. "And you made me look a fool! I know there's no way you didn't notice how I was looking for you when we got here. And you were right there the whole time!"

"All I can say is that I am sorry!" he cried in response, glancing up at the other with proud but pained mossy eyes. "I...didn't mean to hurt you, believe me...it wasn't ever my intent..."

"You didn't hurt me. Don't presume such a thing. You just... damaged my pride." He sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away, the image of the petulant child.

"Sorry then. Damaged your pride." he sighed and stood up, wincing at the pain such an action brought. Eyes slid from Shishi to study the contents of the room for a moment.

"And you're not even going to kiss me now, after all of that?" his voice demanded suddenly, still angry, but now somewhat incredulous.

He swung around, another wince flashing across his face. "Ow! Dammit..." he gazed at Shishi and slowly moved forward. "You want me too? Hell I didn't know if you wanted me to jump out the window...but if you want a kiss..."

"Yes, I do. But I can't promise I won't bite you for being a stupid jackass," Shishi asserted, still looking cross, though his horns had vanished and his eyes were back to normal.

He chuckled and slowly slid closer, gingerly putting a hand on the other's shoulders. Lips met lips in a tentative kiss and his eyes fell half closed. Yes...this was what he had missed...longed for.

Shishi did bite his lips, softly, but reached up to hold him closer at the same time, kissing him tenderly before pulling back. "Hmm... I suppose I shouldn't be so hard on you. I have my secrets as well..."

"We all do..." he panted, slipping down to sit in front of Shishi, wrapping his arms about the boy's shoulders and smiling softly. "I'm glad you staid..." he remarked quietly after a few moments.

"That's funny- I'm not sure I am. I suppose it's your job to make sure I come around then, isn't it?"

Suzuki grinned then and slowly slid closer to the other. Hands wound in those thick blue tresses, and he was pulling Shishi closer into another soft kiss. This time it was he who nipped at the other's lip, eyes falling closed.

Shishi kissed him back, before pushing away. "Enough. It's my turn to show you something- my demon form. If you care to see it- and I swear, you had better not laugh!"

He arched one blonde brow and nodded slowly, settling back against the soft, downy pillows. "Alright...show me your demon form then." he offered in response, tone indulgent. "It can't be that bad..."

The samurai's expression was less than optimistic, but he scooted away from Suzuki and transformed- his horns growing out, his eyes narrowing into slits and turning yellow and his entire form shrinking into the shape of a little goblin with long blue hair.

Suzuki was silent for a long moment, just...watching the little goblin that was his beautiful lover. Those eyes were wide. But then, slowly he held his hand out for the other, grinning. "Cute..."

Shishi gave him a delightfully indignant look. "Cute! I'm not cute..." He paused and looked down at himself, then at the kitten who was watching him intently, and relented. "Fine. Maybe a little cute." Looking pissy, he crossed the bed to Suzuki.

He scooped the tiny imp that was Shishiwakamaru up, gazing at him, scrutinizing him for a few moments before grinning and gently setting him down on his lap. "You're very cute. And just a little bigger than the kitten! That's pretty damn cute, samurai Shishiwaka," he teased.

Muttering irritably, he none the less settled himself comfortably against Suzuki's stomach, much in the way the kitten would do when in his position. "I loathe you."

"I know. But right now I think I adore you" he cooed in response, stroking the little imp's hair as Shishi would a kitten, closing his eyes. "I got little sleep in that damned hospital..."

"Then sleep now," Shishi suggested, his own eyes drifted closed at that stroking, though the continued surveillance of the kitten ensured he wouldn't be dozing off in this form anytime soon.

"Rest with me then?" he asked with a soft chuckle as he lifted Shishi up gently, depositing him at his side as he stretched out, letting his head sink into a soft pillow with a groan of pleasure. This was what he needed. Not just a soft bed...but the company too.

Returning to his larger, and more kitten resistant form, Shishi curled against Suzuki's warm body. "Maybe... for now..."

"For now." he agreed, tugging Shishi to him and yawning gently before closing his eyes once more. It was nice to actually hold the other without fear they'd have to part in a few hours.

"At least we're alone now," Shishi murmured, his own thoughts clearly echoing those of Suzuki. "Away from all those useless idiots."

"Yes...fodder...all of them, as I told you..." he said with a soft chuckle as he pressed a gentle kiss to the samurai's forehead. "You were the one with the most potential. Still are"

"More potential than you have, apparently. According to Genkai," he felt the need to point out, somewhat spitefully, with a wicked grin on his face.

"Genkai can kiss my ass, ugly old crone." he hissed spitefully as he felt his face falling into a childish pout, causing a soft wince.

Shishi snickered. "I thought she was kinda cute... when she was young, anyway. And what a fighters spirit she has!"

"Ugly old bitch," he reaffirmed, though he could admit to himself that she was an impressive fighter if nothing else.

"Jealous," Shishi teased, his eyes closing as he just enjoyed being close to Suzuki and knowing he wouldn't be called away anytime soon.

"Very!" he cheerfully admitted as he let his eyes drift closed after making sure Shishi was in a good mood. "I'm just glad it's all almost over...don't know where I will go afterwards.."

"I don't know either... but maybe... I'll go with you," Shishi mused, hiding a yawn against Suzuki's chest.

"I'd like that, beautiful. We can still make quite a name for ourselves. With me creating weapons and you wielding them we're sure to be...fierce indeed..." and he yawned softly, snuggling closer.

"Mmmhmmm," Shishi agreed amicably, foul mood entirely eradicated. The kitten jumped up on the bed and interposed his furry little body between them, and Shishi put out a hand to cup his warm little body. "And that sword you talked about... I want it."

"Of course. I don't wield swords, you know that. If it suits your hand you can wield it." he agreed softly, reaching out to gently stroke the kitten's fur, a smile forming on his lips.

"This is nice." He hated how tired he was feeling suddenly, but he couldn't really argue. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Sleep will be nicer...I think we both need it, beautiful..." he murmured, pressing a kiss to his lover's nose and settling back, pleasantly drowsy.

"Yes... and in the morning, we get up and go out and try to take over the world." Shishi grinned sleepily in imagined triumph before dozing off.

A soft chuckle was Shishi's only answer before he too succumbed to the wonders of sleep. And it was just the two of them...and a kitten, curled up comfortably in that bed.


End file.
